


They can all have a little Latte Hotte, as a treat

by Lightgayber



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, hand touches......, hes a mess, no im kidding, pauls in love with all of his friends, pauly - Freeform, pining....., wow....., yearning.....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightgayber/pseuds/Lightgayber
Summary: Ted gets into hot water with Sam, Charlotte's husband, and has to move in with Paul while he cools down. Paul finally gets to go on a date with that barista from beanies. Though while he does, he can't help but notice that both Ted and Charlotte are on his mind alongside Emma.
Relationships: Charlotte/Emma Perkins, Charlotte/Paul Matthews, Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Emma Perkins/Ted, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Paul Matthews/Ted
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. A break-in

Paul bolted out of his bed. A loud bang and a few shuffling sounds made it clear that he wasn’t alone. He grabbed his phone and checked the time, he squinted at the blue light. the screen read 12:45. Paul put on his glasses. As he adjusted to being awake, the sounds had only gotten odder. The occasional bump or object shifting kept him on his toes as he left his room. He slowly edged towards the source of the sound, careful not to make any noise on his own. 

All he needed to do was turn the light on. After that, the trespasser would leave. Right? Paul thought about going back for his phone. But what if someone just opened the wrong apartment? Did he remember to lock the front door? Paul shook his head and looked for the lamp, there was no point in stopping now. In the darkness of his living room, he only saw shapes. Paul walked onward until he bumped into the couch.

“Ah!” Paul let out, immediately kicking himself for the noise. He quickly reached for the lamp and turned it on, eyes wincing at the sudden lighting change. When he did, he saw a familiar face. But that didn't stop Paul from jumping out of his skin.

“Jesus Ted! You scared the shit out of me!” he said, trying to regulate his breathing. 

“Paul please for the love of god shut the fuck up,” Ted said in an anxious tone. Paul stared at him, he looked scared.

“Why are you in my house?” he said, making his way to the light switch. Ted stopped him before he could turn them on. Paul crossed his arms.

“I’m sort of hiding from a cop at the moment.” Ted blurted out. Paul opened his mouth to speak, but shock rendered him silent. He went through possible conclusions. Of course, Ted was an asshole but he wasn’t a criminal.

What could he have possibly done-

Oh.

Of course.

Charlotte.

“Charlotte’s husband?” Paul asked, already well aware of the answer.

“He’s been  _ following  _ me, Paul,” Ted said with a wide-eyed expression.

“What the fuc-” Paul began, interrupted but Ted’s hand over his mouth. Slowly footsteps passed, and Ted regained his calm. 

“He found out about me and Charlotte and is not happy,” Ted said, moving his hand apologetically. Paul wondered how the hell he ever became friends with this man in the first place. 

“He knows my address and, from what I’ve heard, is completely fucking unstable. So I was going to ask if I could maybe crash with you for a few days?” Ted rushed out. Paul stared at him in disbelief. 

"At 12 in the morning?" 

“He came to my house, Paul,” Ted added. Paul went through the logistics in his head. Ted stared at his face, looking for any indication of what Paul was thinking.

“Okay, Okay, Okay, Okay, Okay,” He said with increasing intensity. Ted opened his mouth to speak, Paul interrupted.

“Sure, sure okay. Yeah, this is fine, you can stay.” He said rubbing his forehead. Ted grinned and pulled him into a hug. Paul patted his back. Realizing the closeness, Ted sheepishly pulled away and fidgeted with his tie. They stood silently until the second hand ticked on the clock. 

“You can sleep on the couch, it’s a fold-out.” Paul said, breaking the silence. “I’m going to head back to bed if that’s okay with you.” 

Ted moved out of Paul’s way and gave him a short thumbs up in acknowledgment. Paul made his way out of the room. 

“Hey, Paul?” Ted said, stopping him near the hallway. “Thank you.” 

Paul looked back and gave Ted a thumbs up and a smile then opened the door to his room.


	2. Lunch break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul talks to Bill then heads to Beanies' for coffee

_ Expense reports, this is easy. Compile the data, print it out on the inkjet, turn it in. Easy. Or was it the Laserjet? Shit.  _

Paul went through his internal checklist. He glanced at the time on his phone and sighed. Just 5 more minutes until his lunch break. He just needed to focus on his work until then. 

“Hey, Paul have you heard from Ted in a while?” Bill said, turning to look at his friend. Paul paled.

“I heard he was out sick, something about a broken wrist.” He said, looking back at his computer monitor. Bill nodded solemnly. 

“I hope he’s okay.” He said, pecking one word per minute. Paul knew for a fact Ted was working from home on his couch, completely fine. 

“I’m sure he’ll get better.” He said, reminding himself to talk to Charlotte when he had the time. He saved his spreadsheet and closed the window, showing his computer background, a picture of him, Bill and Alice shooting peace signs. He smiled at the memory and turned off his computer. 

“I’m going to Beanies’ you want anything?” Paul asked.

“I  _ want  _ you to ask that barista out,” Bill said, turning his desk chair to face Paul. Paul gave him a surprised look. Bill rolled his eyes. 

“Paul, I'm a father, I can tell when someone has a crush.” Paul looked around for any eavesdroppers. Ted, however, wasn’t at work. 

“I went there with you once and I know for a fact that you like her. You just have to muster up the courage and ask her to dinner!”

Paul shook his head and forced a laugh. Bill frowned. A few heads turned towards the noise. Paul stopped laughing.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Bill.” He said, and walked to the elevator, trying to avoid all of his coworkers’ looks.

Paul sighed and checked his phone. The screen lit up and flashed 11:32. He clicked it off and put it in his pocket. He made it one floor down when his phone buzzed. It was, of course, a message from Ted.

_ If you’re going to beanies can you get me a chai iced tea? _

How the fuck does he know I’m on break? Paul thought, thumbs hovering over his keyboard.

_ Alright. _

He sent his message and put his phone back in his pocket, making a mental note in his head to grab Ted’s drink. The elevator opened and Paul walked out of CCRP Technical. Another pulse from his phone.

_ ASK OUT THE LATTE HATTE!!!!!! _

Paul left Ted on read and started walking.


	3. Coffee stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul stops at Beanies' for coffee

Beanies' was a smallish cafe that didn’t host as many people as the Starbucks across the street. Paul wasn’t fond of crowds so Beanies’ was a godsend. He’d started going there daily when he met Emma, a strong-willed woman who was about his age and half his height. Paul never made any moves. Bothering someone at work was the last thing he wanted to do.

The bell on the door dinged and paul stepped inside. Like always, Emma was manning the cash register. Paul took his place in line. He tried to look busy as he waited. Emma noticed him right away, he was probably one of the nicest customers she’d ever had. Though, that wasn’t saying much.

“Yeah and make that extra whipped cream.” A man in an overcoat said nonchalantly, putting a dollar in the tip jar.

“Okay! That’s ninety-nine cents extra!” she said, trying to stay cheerful. The man ordering looked up from his phone and frowned.

“Are you kidding me? That’s fucking ridiculous.” He said. Emma dropped her smile.

“Well, I'm sorry sir but that’s house rules,” she said, finishing up his coffee and setting it on the counter. He took a dollar out of the tip jar and paid for his drink. Emma sighed and leaned on the counter.

“What a dick!’ she said under her breath. Paul cleared his throat and she perked back up.

“Hi, sorry about that, can I get you anything?”

“Just a Black coffee, please. No extra whipped cream, I swear.” Paul said, dropping a five into the tip jar. Emma chuckled and took out a cup for his order/

“You’re Paul right?” She said, grabbing the coffee pot.

“Yep, it’s Emma, isn't it?” Paul asked. She nodded and poured while she spoke.

“You come here, like, every day huh?” 

“Yeah, I love it here, you guys make damn good coffee.” 

Emma topped off his drink and put down the pot.

“Our coffee isn’t  _ that _ good. There’s way better out there, Paul.”

“I guess it’s just the customer service then.’ Paul said, handing her his card. 

She took it and for a split second, their fingers brushed against each other. Paul felt his ears burn. He found himself at a loss for what to say next. Emma finished ringing him up and handed his receipt. Paul grabbed the end, careful not to make any contact. He quickly folded the paper and put it in his pocket, next to his phone. Paul remembered Ted’s iced tea as he picked up his coffee. He realized he’d have to leave the line, he didn't want to hold anyone up. From the looks of it, there were maybe 3 people behind him. Paul gave Emma a thumbs up and walked to a corner booth. He sat, silently, sipping his coffee, trying not to stare. 

Emma straightened out her apron and greeted the next customer. Paul couldn’t help but watch. She rushed around with a towel over her shoulder, so careful not to make a mistake. When a teen with suspenders asked her how much it was for a hot chocolate, she rattled off the price from memory. The boy ordered in a nasal tone and went to wait. She greeted the next customer with a smile that lit up the room. For a second she glanced at him, Paul turned away, suddenly interested in his coffee cup.

The last person in line left, leaving the door ringing and the counter easily accessible. Paul sat up and walked over. Emma cleaned the counter and smiled up at him. Paul’s thoughts went fuzzy for a moment.

“Hey, you again!”

“Yeah, it’s me again. I forgot my friend’s order, I was wondering if I could get a chai iced tea?” He said, tense.

“Sure,” Emma said, already pulling out the components. Paul put in another five-dollar tip. Emma glanced at him before going back to the iced tea. Paul looked outside the window, praying to god that Emma didn’t think he was weird. She set the cold drink on the counter and announced Paul's total. While he fumbled with his wallet, she pulled out a pen and started writing on a napkin. He handed her his card via sliding it over the counter and waited. Emma wrang him up, gave his card back, and handed him the napkin. 

“You’re real' subtle, you know that?” She said, cleaning a spot she’d missed.

Paul looked at the napkin, confused. Emma laughed at him. He said a quick ‘thank you’ and ‘goodbye’ then turned to leave, reading the note Emma handed him. He was halfway to the door when Emma stopped him.

“Hey, Paul?” She called out, stopping him in his tracks. 

“See you around.” He nodded and smiled. Then, the door rang, and he was gone. Norah yelled,

“Shit Emma! You left the icebox open!” And Emma got back to work.


	4. Coffee drop off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted gets his chai iced tea, paul gets flustered.

Paul stopped by his apartment after his close encounter at beanies. He made quick work up the stairs, careful not to spill Ted’s iced tea. Paul rounded a corner and counted out his steps. After he got to number 5 he stopped, took out his keys once again, and opened the door.

Paul had known Ted since high school, and while they had been good friends at the time, they grew distant after highschool. It was a shock to see Ted in casual clothes. He tucked his keys into his pocket haphazardly and announced himself.

“Hey Ted, I got you your tea.” Ted looked up from his computer and closed the lid. His hair bounced as he got up from the couch. Paul looked down at the tea, afraid to look anywhere for too long.

“Thanks, man, what do I owe you?” Ted asked, gesturing towards the iced tea.

“It’s nothing really, four bucks, you don't have to pay me back,” Paul said. 

Ted reached for the cup as Paul set the drink on the coffee table to his left. They both stumbled to correct their movements and stood. Paul scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

Ted chuckled and reached for one of his bags, looking for something. Paul, watched him search. Finally, Ted pulled out a wallet and thumbed through until he found cash. He plucked it out and handed it to Paul who shook his head, hands up in resistance. Ted grabbed his wrist and dropped the money in his palm. Paul stood there bewildered. And after a second, put the money in his pocket, reminding himself to put it back in Ted’s bag when he wasn't looking. A second of silence passed and Paul made his attempt to leave. 

“I better get going, my lunch break is-” Paul checked his phone, shifting around 4 different pieces of paper in the process.

“Almost over.” 

Ted’s smile faded. Paul noted that he looked disappointed, though he had no clue why. Most of the time Ted kept a neutral look on his face. Work didn’t really help. But in his dimly lit living room, Paul could sense that Ted was happier. Paul noted his unkempt hair, and laugh lines. Then he realized he was staring, and put his phone in his pocket, ready to leave.

“Hey man, thanks again for letting me stay here,” Ted said, following him to the door, a hand casually rested on his belt. Paul forced a smile and a thumbs up and stepped out of the apartment.

Ted closed the door, locks and all. Paul walked to the stairs, far enough out of earshot, and wheezed. A second passed and he regained control over his breathing, unsure as to why it was altered in the first place. He shook his thoughts away and walked down the steps, heading back to work.


	5. Quick Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Paul have a fun chat in the breakroom 
> 
> hint: not so fun

The walk back didn't take very long, and Paul made it to his desk before his break was over. He waved to Bill and sat, still reeling from his conversation earlier. Paul straightened his tie. Paul worried if it was like that back at the apartment, embarrassed that he had looked a mess.

He looked over his cubicle, Charlotte was back from her break. She looked tense. Paul sensed that she was worried. He tried to think of a conversation starter, just to ask if she was okay. But the words didn't come. Charlotte looked up from her work and Paul whipped back to his computer screen.

He needed to finish those expense reports anyway.

* * *

It was maybe 30 minutes before Paul was disturbed by the ringing of a phone. He saved his work and looked to his left, Charlotte’s desk. 

“CCRP technical, this is Charlotte, how can I help you?” She mused. Paul recognized the phrase, he said the same thing when he got calls. Charlotte was silent for a moment, listening intently. Paul noticed that she was unconsciously twirling the phone cable. Melissa passed by the cubicles and waved at him, he did the same, then turned his attention back to Charlotte. Or rather his computer screen, where he could see her through his peripheral vision. Paul didn't want to stare, the last thing he wanted was to make Charlotte feel uncomfortable

“Well yes Sam I know you’re angry but-” Charlotte frowned. She stood with the phone in her hand for another minute. Paul could have sworn he saw her roll her eyes. Finally, she nodded softly.

“Alright. Goodbye Sam, I love you.” The phone clicked off. Charlotte let out a sigh and set her phone back in its place. She stood up and headed towards the breakroom, Paul spun in his chair and tried to catch up with her.

“Charlotte, wait up!” He said, perhaps a little too loud for an office setting. Charlotte slowed her pace and the two walked together.

The breakroom was the dullest room of CCRP tech. It was lit by one window and had an old coffee maker near the fridge. Paul usually made it a habit to never be there for too long, people always microwaved fish, the smell was agonizing. Charlotte pulled a mug out of the shelf and started pouring herself the leftover coffee. Another moment of silence passed. Paul opened his mouth to say something, Charlotte stopped him, speaking first.

“So you heard about…me and Ted?” She looked into her mug.

Paul nodded, unsure of what to say.

"How did you know?" Paul asked.

"My husband doesn't check my work email." She said, shrugging it off.

Paul let out a "huh", and looked for the right words to say.

“He’s living with me now.” He blurted. Charlotte’s eyes widened slightly, just enough for Paul to notice. Paul realized that Charlotte might need more context than that.

“Since yesterday! It’s not permanent.” He added. 

Charlotte gave him a confused look. Paul realized he was digging himself a deeper hole. He took a deep breath and spoke.

“He hasn’t told me much about what's going on, but I do know a little about your situation. I just wanted to ask if everything was okay.”

Charlotte scanned the room. It was just them. She placed her mug on the counter, looked back at him, and began.

“I’m more worried about Ted, Sam’s on a crusade.”

Paul knew what she meant. Hatchetfield didn’t have a large police force, not in numbers. But Charlotte’s husband was intimidating, to say the least. He had experienced that first hand back at his apartment. Ted looked worried. Paul did not feel like dealing with guns this month.

“I’ve seen him, around town, he’s… intense.”

“He can be… very mean sometimes.” Charlotte said, interlacing her hands together.

“But I don’t think he’ll hurt me, he’s had every opportunity. And he hasn’t!”

Paul put his hands up in his defense,

"I believe you! Just know you can ask for help. You have friends here." He said. Charlotte didn't seem to believe it, but she nodded quietly anyways.

“Is he okay?” She said, hoping to change the subject. 

Paul scratched the back of his neck.

“He’s not physically hurt if that’s what you’re asking...” Paul said, making a mental note of checking in on Ted when he got off work. 

“He’s still Ted, that's for sure.” He joked, an attempt to cheer up Charlotte, who still looked fairly stressed. She smiled, and the two shared a moment, sun gleaming through the window, the smell of coffee in the air.

Then a phone rang, Charlotte jumped, grabbed her coffee, and ran to answer it.

Paul put his hands in his pockets and walked to his desk, ready to get back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> charlotte!!! shes finally here!!! i love her so much i hope i did well introducing her. if you have any criticism I'm all ears, or if you want to write a bunch of keyboards smashes in my comments that's fine too! or don't do either!! either way have a great day!!


	6. Its a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma asks Paul out over text

Paul printed out his expense reports and walked to his boss’s door. The metal plaque read K. Davidson in giant letters. Paul always thought that it was too lavish for an IT company. His assistant sat diligently to the side of the door, focused on whatever was on her computer screen.

“Hey Melissa, I have the expense reports,” He said, holding it up. Melissa looked up from her monitor and gave a quick smile. 

“That’s great, I can take that for now.” She said pleasantly before returning to her work.

Paul set the paper on the desk, making sure it was even with the edge and all. 

“Is he out today?” He asked, most of the time Davidson was in his office, drinking coffee, reading the newspaper.

“He’s on a call now, with his wife, from what I heard it was very important.” She said, raising her eyebrows. Paul shuddered at what that implied. Then he stopped.

Call.

Phone.

Emma’s note! 

Shit! He’d forgotten all about it!

He thanked Melissa and said goodbye, heading back to his desk. When he got there he pulled the cafe napkin out of his pocket and read it.

The note wasn’t very long. All Emma needed was a short string of numbers to get her message across. Paul tapped the number into his phone held a breath. Am i texting her too soon? Is she still at work? This is weird right? I should wait. I’m gonna wait.

Paul shook his head and sent a text,

_ Hey! It’s Paul, this is Emma’s number right? _

Paul waited, staring at his notifications, then he realized that she could be at work for a while and put his phone in his pocket.

After about an hour paul heard a faint beep. He checked his iPhone, two new messages. The first one was a blurry picture of Emma, the second said: 

_ Yep, Emma here _

A few seconds passed and Paul sent his response.

_ So, what's with all the mysterious letters? Is this a National treasure situation or? _

Emma wrote back,

_ Oh definitely, but I get to be Nicholas Cage  _

Paul chuckled and Bill looked over, raising an eyebrow. Paul opened his mouth to comment on Bill’s expression. Before he could, another message from Emma popped up.

_ I see you around Beanies’ all the time and you seem nice and not super creepy so, you wanna hang out sometime? _

At first, Paul thought she was kidding, he wasn’t used to others being so forward. But he did like her, and she seemed to like him back...

_ Sure! Where to? _

This time her message didn’t come as quickly. Paul checked his work email to take his mind off the situation. He deleted some spam and read the company-wide memo. Then, a new notification popped up

_ We could go to the cineplex? _

_ I think it’s 90s night tomorrow _

_ They're playing Jurassic Park at _

_ 8 pm _

_ btw _

_ there’s no singing in JP _

Paul smiled at her rapid-fire texts and quickly sent out his response.

_ That sounds great! I’ll meet you there? _

Emma wrote back,

_ Okay! _

_ great! _

Paul turned off his phone and put it on his desk, smiling to himself. Bill gave him another odd look. Paul gave him a thumbs up, spun back towards his computer, and got back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh they,,,,,,paulkins,,,,,,, i care them,,,,,,anyways have a nice day @whoevers reading this right now!!1!1!1!!1


End file.
